Friends Forever
by Rogue Kyne
Summary: Jennifer sits at home reminiscing about her late friends... songfic currently being rewritten


Disclaimer: I do not own Clock Tower or the song "Friends Forever" by Vitamin C. So don't sue me..  
  
Warning: Contains some spoilers from Clock Tower: The First Fear...  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
~And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
  
I keep thinking times will never change  
  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same  
  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track~  
  
Jennifer sat at her desk finishing her homework paper. She was now seventeen-years-old and in highschool. It wasn't too hard. Not as hard as she thought it was.  
  
She got fairly well grades. Enough to make Helen proud and happy. Though she still did not have many friends... Of course there was Nolan, her boyfriend, Helen.  
  
Mr. Barton, Gotts, and Beth. But not friends that were around her age.  
  
The kids at school wern't too fond of her. They were always making fun of her and acting all scared. They say that going near Jennifer will get the "Scissorman" curse.  
  
Jennifer, of course, ignored them. It didn't bother her too much. She would just let it go and avoid them. But she still wished she had friends that were about her age at   
  
least. Or better yet.. she wished her late friends could be with her again...  
  
~And if you got something that you need to say  
  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day  
  
Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
  
These memories are playing like a film without sound~  
  
Ah yes, her late friends... Anne, Laura, and Lotte. The ones who were taken away from her in the Barrows Mansion. The place where she thought she could begin a  
  
new, happy life with her friends. She missed them dearly. They were her best and truest friends. They were always by her side no matter what. But they were killed  
  
in the Barrows Mansion by Mrs. Mary Barrows and her two devil twin Bobby and Dan.  
  
She hated them for it. She hated the whole Barrows family for taking away her best friends. They made her whole life misearable on that day. Her and her friends were  
  
so happy to know they were all gonna get adopted by a man called Simon Barrows. It was like a dream-come-true. That they could live under the same roof and be like  
  
real sisters. But it turns out.. that dream turned into nothing more then a one big nightmare...  
  
~And I keep thinking of that night in June   
  
I didn't know much of love  
  
But it came too soon  
  
And there was me and you  
  
And we got so blue  
  
Stay at home talking on the telephone  
  
We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared  
  
Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair  
  
And this is how it feels~  
  
Jennifer closed her eyes to quickly block out that terrible memory. It was way too hard on her. It would scare her constantly in her dreams. She instead decided to think   
  
of her friends and all the times they had together...  
  
~As we go on  
  
We remember  
  
All the times we  
  
Had together  
  
And as our lives change  
  
Come whatever  
  
We will still be  
  
Friends Forever~  
  
She started by thinking about Anne. Anne was the joker of the group. The happy, perky, happy-go-lucky girl. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. She always   
  
cheered up the group them up when they were in a bad mood. She liked to cheer people and make them happy. Though Anne was a little more close to Laura she   
  
and Jennifer still were good friends and Jennifer always loved her jokes. Anne never meant any ill-will too anyone. She just simply loved to brighten dark moods.  
  
Jennifer wondered if Anne was still alive... would she still be happy and funny...?  
  
~So if we get the big jobs  
  
And we make the big money  
  
When we look back now  
  
Will our jokes still be funny?  
  
Laura was the most attractive of the group. She wasn't prissy though. She was more of the insecure type. She would worry about things and try to be on the safe side.  
  
She had blonde hair and blue saphire eyes. She would give advise and try to keep things safe and sound. She was kind of picky too when it came to making decisions.  
  
Like making sure that's the right choice and to be careful on what you pick. It didn't bother Jennifer too much. Infact, she wished right now she could hear just  
  
one more of Laura's pep talk.....   
  
~Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
  
Still be trying to break every single rule  
  
Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?  
  
Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?  
  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
  
And this is how it feels~  
  
And of course, there was good ole Lotte. She was the tomboy of the group. Always trying to be the heroic and fearless. She had short red hair and brown eyes. Lotte  
  
loved being the trouble maker and the "female knight and shining armour". She was the "rule Breaker" in school. She loved annoying the teachers for fun. Jennifer   
  
didn't mind it at all though. Lotte and Jennifer were the closest in the group. Lotte was a little more close to her then Anne and Laura but they didn't mind too much.   
  
Lotte actually was Jen's "female knight-in-shing-armour". Because she rescued her from the jail cell Mary put her in.But Lotte had died right after that. Jennifer   
  
loved Lotte like the best oldest sister in the world. She would have given anything just to see Lotte and the others again...  
  
~As we go on  
  
We remember  
  
All the times we  
  
Had together  
  
And as our lives change  
  
Come whatever  
  
We will still be  
  
Friends Forever~  
  
~La, la, la, la:  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
La, la, la, la:  
  
We will still be friends forever~  
  
Jennifer sighed sadly, putting away her now finished homework and other school supplies to wait til' the weekend's over. She remembered all the time she had with her  
  
friends. Some where good, some where bad, some were unforgetable. But she will always remember and cherish them. After all it was mostly all she had to remember  
  
them. She would always miss them no matter what.and she will never forget them at all. They would always be in her mind and in her heart for the rest of her life.  
  
~Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
  
Can we survive it out there?  
  
Can we make it somehow?  
  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men  
  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?  
  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town  
  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly~  
  
A knock was heard at the door. Jennifer stood up.  
  
"It's open. You can come in."  
  
Helen entered the room with a warm smile. She closed the door and walked up to Jennifer.  
  
"Hello, Jennifer. I'm just here to check on you. Did you get yor homework done?"  
  
"I'm alright, Helen. Yes, I did get all my homework done." Helen nodded approvingly. "That's good, Jennifer. Now, it's time for bed. Please brush your teeth and get   
  
ready." Jennifer nodded, accepting her orders. Helen was about to turn to leave when Jennifer stopped her.  
  
"Helen?" Helen turned to Jennifer.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Jennifer walked to Helen and embraced her warmingly. Helen was a bit confused but returned the warm embrace to Jennifer.  
  
"Thank you, Helen..." Helen looked down at Jennifer in her arms.   
  
"For what?"   
  
"For being there for me when I was alone.... Thank you, Helen..." Helen embraced Jennifer more lovingly and whispered.  
  
"Your welcome, Jennifer." Jennifer slowly pulled from the embrace and smiled at Helen. Helen smiling in return began to leave the room. Jennifer quickly brushed her  
  
teeth and started to get ready for bed. She was about to turn out the light when she noticed something on her night stand. She picked it up to examine it. It was a picture  
  
of her, Anne, Laure, and Lotte.   
  
She remembered this. It was a photo taken at the orphanage. The picture was with Laura sitting in a chair crossed-legged with Anne standing behind her with her  
  
usual happy smile. And on the right was her and Lotte. She was standing on the left and Lotte was standing on the right with their arms around eachothers backs.  
  
Jennifer smiled sweetly at the small pictre and set it down making sure it was facing her. It too was a memory of her friends. One that he would most definatly keep   
  
forever.  
  
Jennifer turned out the light and started to snuggle down into her covers and hugging her pillow tightly. Dreaming of good times with her friends... and how no matter   
  
what... even though they are gone.. they would always be... friends forever....  
  
~As we go on  
  
We remember  
  
All the times we  
  
Had together  
  
And as our lives change  
  
Come whatever  
  
We will still be  
  
Friends Forever~  
  
~As we go on  
  
We remember  
  
All the times we  
  
Had together  
  
And as our lives change  
  
Come whatever  
  
We will still be  
  
Friends Forever~  
  
~As we go on  
  
We remember  
  
All the times we  
  
Had together  
  
And as our lives change  
  
Come whatever  
  
We will still be  
  
Friends Forever~ 


End file.
